


猫咪&咖啡厅 (Cat & Cafe）

by jimmy917937416



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stick of Truth AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmy917937416/pseuds/jimmy917937416
Summary: 咖啡店店长Cas x 会说话的野猫Dean 的单篇小甜饼。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	猫咪&咖啡厅 (Cat & Cafe）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，和现实生活没有关系 （你信吗？）

猫咪&咖啡厅  
角色：咖啡店店长Cas x 会说话的野猫Dean 其他提及  
警告：OOC，和现实生活没有关系 （你信吗？）

“欢迎光临，今天过的还好吗？”  
门推开的风，敲响了挂在门边的风铃，悦耳而又清脆的声音在安静的店里响起，却不会显得突兀。  
“今天也要来点小鱼干吗？”  
Cas白色的咖啡店制服，围着黑色的围裙从后厨走了出来。褐色的领带上，还沾上了白色的奶泡。  
“喵。”  
走进店里的是一只灰褐色的小猫，嗯，或者说是大猫。大猫的身上有黑色的斑纹，耳朵尖上还有短毛簇。爪子却是白色的，和带了手套的绅士般。  
大猫轻车熟路的走进了店里，又轻车熟路的跳上了靠近窗户的一个桌子上，打量了一下桌子上摆好的餐具和餐巾布，一脚把桌子上的勺子踢了下去，然后用沾着叶子的后背拱了拱餐巾布，舒舒服服的爬了下来。  
“怎么了，Dean，今天有遇到什么不开心的事情了吗，都不说话了。”  
Cas捡起了地上的勺子，放在了一边，再轻轻挠了挠Dean的后背，帮他把背上的叶子摘掉。  
Dean翻了个身，露出米白色的肚子，四脚朝天闭着眼睛，像是睡着的孩子。Cas笑着挠了挠Dean的肚子，Dean发出了舒服的哼哼声。  
“日子太难过了，快要过不下去了。”  
Dean没有睁开眼睛，脸上还是享受的表情，但是隐隐约约Cas能从Dean的脸上看出不爽的神情。窗外的快要下山的阳光照射在Dean的脸上，大概是这种温暖的感觉让Dean想继续小憩下去。  
“噗……你不是有你的弟弟Sam陪着吗，最近都没有看见他了。再说了，你是一只猫，这会有什么难的。”  
Cas笑着，蓝色的瞳孔微微泛着光，说不上是不是反射的阳光。他吞回去了半截话，虽然想说Dean每天又不用交房租、做生意，每天只需要晒太阳然后找点吃的就好了，运气好的话路上的漂亮姐姐还会来摸摸Dean。但是Cas还是把话咽了回去，毕竟，Dean今天看起来已经够惨，他不需要再多的压力了。再说，猫咪是不会知道钱是什么东西的。  
“Sam又不知道跑哪里去了，可能回Bobby的农场了吧，那边最近天气不错，就是有点不太平。”  
Dean睁开了眼睛，有点无奈的说着，绿色的眼睛因为阳光的照射虚成了一条线。Dean舔了舔自己的爪子，又舔了舔放在自己身上Cas的手。嗯，是甜的。  
“Bobby大叔会照顾好他的，你不用太担心。”Cas笑着看着Dean舔自己的手，嗯，有点痒，但是没有讨厌的感觉。Cas看了一眼窗外，街上没有什么行人，也没有太多的车，大多数的人，都回家去了吧。  
“不过，你说不太太平是什么意思啊。”  
“你没有听说吗？”   
Dean翻了个身，好让自己也能看到窗户外面。不过，自己的视野被餐巾布给遮住了。  
“不清楚，已经很久没有去过那边了。”  
Cas想了一下，自己已经很久没有去农场那边了，咖啡厅在小镇上，但是离农场不远，如果骑自行车的话大概不到20分钟也就到了。Cas还记得自己第一次是被Dean和Sam带着去的，农场在湖边，附近没有什么车辆，唯一几个会拜访农场的，只有送披萨的小哥和在外面流浪的小动物了。  
Cas还记得Bobby的农场叫小奥山，温室和粮仓都在水边。至于为什么要取这个名字，Bobby给Dean扯过很多大道理，比如这是他的理想港湾啊，在这里他无忧无虑啊，不过Dean并没有在意，只要有吃的就行了。  
Bobby是很和善的大叔，虽然有些时候看着严厉，但是对人和小动物们都很温柔，会照顾路过的孩子们。Cas记得Bobby大叔给自己解释过，他喜欢在工作的时候看到外面的湖，所以把农场建在了水边，虽然有些时候粮仓会很潮湿，不过只要晒一下太阳就好了。如果，能晒到太阳的话。  
“听Crowly说，那边好像建了一个渔场，但是那边的工人不太喜欢小动物，特别是猫。”  
Crowly是经常光顾小奥山的一只乌鸦，刚开始还会很担心的去偷东西吃，以至于被Dean和Sam抓住扔给了Bobby，不过Bobby并不介意，反而把新的谷物分享给了Crowly，于是大家就顺理成章的成了好朋友。  
街上的灯亮了起来，行人也慢慢的变多了。太阳的最后一点余光也快消失在天边了，只有被染红的云还漂浮在空中。  
“你说，大家会没事吧。”  
Dean坐了起来，用他绿色的眼睛直视着Cas淡蓝色的眸子，一副认真的样子，还抓住了自己的尾巴，让自己看上去更认知一点。  
“那个渔场吗，我好像听说了，不过也不知道他们要干什么。”  
门口的风铃声响了起来，打断了Cas的话，好像有新的客人来了。  
“啊，欢迎光临。”  
Cas站了起来，看向门口。  
“我马上回来呀，会给你拿小鱼干的。”  
Cas凑到Dean的耳边，轻声向Dean说道，然后挤了一下眼睛，挠了挠Dean的头，就去招呼门口的客人了。  
Dean重新爬了下来，顺便踢开了碍眼的餐巾布。他透过窗户看着街上的行人，有些疑惑。明明很简单的生活，为什么会变得那么复杂。不过他也不想多想，毕竟他是一只猫，虽然他是唯一一只会说话的猫，不过他这也不能构成他思考的理由。毕竟，思考是人类做的事情。  
很快Cas就端着一个盘子过来了，Dean被刚刚烤好的小鱼干的香味吸引，也重新坐了起来，但是他还是盯着窗外，好像在等着什么。  
“久等了，在想什么事情吗？”  
Cas看着Dean出神的看着窗外，挠了挠他的后颈，然后把一盘小鱼干放在了Dean的面前。  
“唔……他们好像准备把农场围起来。”  
Dean一边嚼着小鱼干，一边把刚刚想起来的事情告诉Cas。小鱼干，真香。  
“围起来？Bobby大叔会同意吗？”  
Cas有点疑惑，手搭在Dean的后劲上，看着Dean享用他的小鱼干。  
“没有办法啊，听说那个鱼塘有很多那个什么东西……就算那个金灿灿的，你们人都想要的……那个叫什么来着……”  
Dean停下了进食，歪着头用后腿自己的背。他思考的时候，总喜欢做一点奇怪的动作。或者，是他自己觉得奇怪的动作。  
“是钱吗？”  
“对，就算那个什么’钱’。听Crowly给我说，他们有很多那样的东西，他们把那片连同湖一起买下来了。Bobby大叔好像是坚持了很久，才把自己的那片农场给守住了。”  
“那也不能随便建墙吧。”  
“谁知道呢？” Dean又挠了挠自己的后背，然后舔了一下Cas的手。嗯，还是甜的。  
“大家会能难过吧……”  
“周围都是他们家的地了，他们说围就能围。”  
Dean的语气有点无奈，Cas把他抱了起来放在自己的腿上。灰色的猫毛掉在了Cas的黑色西装裤上，不过Cas并不在意。  
“你说Cass，我要是个人就好了。”虽然Dean会说话，不过发音却不是很好，比如偶尔会念不对Cas的名字，不过Dean并不在意，一只猫能自由的说话已经很了不起了。  
Dean舔了舔Cas领带上沾的奶泡，嗯，没有Cas甜。  
“当人有什么好的，又有很多的负担，又会互相伤害。你看，Bobby大叔不就是被害的很惨吗？”  
Cas叹了一口气，把Dean重新放回了桌子上。Cas自己趴在了桌子上，让自己和Dean在同一个高度。  
“动物不也是吗，我不是还吃小鱼干吗。”  
Dean重新回到了盘子旁边，但是没有开始继续吃，而是直勾勾的盯着盘子里的小鱼干。  
为什么要互相伤害呢？  
Dean开始思考这个问题，大概是因为饿吗？  
那人呢？  
也是因为饿吗？  
大概吧。人真的会吃人吧。  
Dean不敢再往下想了，接下来的画面有点血腥了。他不禁打了一个哆嗦，虽然现在天气并不冷，但是他却感到了寒意。  
“你说Cas，鱼会痛吗？”  
Dean拿自己白色的爪子扒拉小鱼干，没有继续吃的意思。  
“鱼吗，大概会吧。”Cas思索了一下，他想起来上学时期所剩无几的生物知识，鱼的大脑有很多油脂，所以应该是会感到痛的吧。不过他不清楚，毕竟这已经是很久以前的事情了。  
“Cass。”  
Dean围着桌子转了一圈，重新爬到了Cas面前，轻轻舔了一下Cas的脸。嗯，脸上也是甜的。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
Cas轻轻揉着Dean的后颈，笑着在Dean的脸上亲了一下，虽然被Dean用白色的爪爪拦了下来。  
“如果我以后去不了小奥山了，能一直跟你在一起吗？”  
Dean的语气有点难过，不，应该是十分难过，好像要哭出来了一样。不过Dean止住了，他不能让别人看到自己哭，至少不能让Cas看到。  
“当然可以，我们不是一直在一起吗？”  
Dean的眼睛被糊住了，大概眼泪止不住了吧。  
是啊，能和Cas在一起真的很好。  
“我不想吃小鱼干了。”  
Dean的声音有点颤抖，他转过了头去不想让Cas看到自己哭。他不知道是因为失去了而哭，还是因为得到了什么而哭。他想起了小时候爸爸带着鱼回家他的快乐，但是鱼又被Sam吃掉时的无奈。  
“那你想吃什么？”  
Cas用桌上的餐巾布给Dean擦干泪水，然后把啜泣的Dean抱在了自己怀里。  
“我想吃虾。”  
“噗……怎么忽然想起来吃虾了？”  
“因为虾没有脑子，他们不会痛。”  
对啊，没有脑子的话就不会痛了。  
“那我马上给你做。”  
Cas把Dean重新放回了桌子上，脸上还是挂着微笑。  
“那你一定要回来！”  
“嗯，一定哦。”  
Dean一直盯着Cas知道Cas消失在了后厨的方向。  
他重新躺了下来。坐着太累了，思考也太累了。  
街边上的灯还是亮着，不会晃眼。只是路上的人越来越少了，大概都已经回家了吧。  
Dean不想再思考了，他只要等着Cas回来就好了。  
对啊，等着他回来就够了。


End file.
